The present invention relates to bottle support devices. More specifically, the present invention provides a bottle support harness for supporting a bottle to feed a child in a handsfree manner.
It can be difficult in some circumstances to complete various tasks with the additional responsibility of taking care of an infant. Infants require frequent feeding from a bottle. This typically involves a parent cradling an infant, whether in a sitting or standing position, and manually providing the mouth of a bottle to the infant so it can properly feed. It can be impossible to feed an infant in some circumstances, for example, when driving or performing a task that requires both hands in order to complete the task. The infant may cry until he or she is fed which can be irritating and distracting to individuals near the infant.
Devices have been disclosed in the known art that relate to baby bottle support devices. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. These devices generally relate to bottle support devices such as: a nursing bottle support, a baby bottle holder, a bottle holder for babies, a basket for a baby bottle, and a bottle support device used in a refrigerator for dispensing water.
These known art devices have several known drawbacks. Some of the devices employ friction and the shape of the bottle support channel to keep the bottle in place. These devices fail to disclose a removably securable strap, that can hold various sized and shaped bottles in a desired position. Additionally, the devices are placed in the desired location, such as on a pillow or resting on a child, rather than being securely harnessed to an object, such as a stroller or carrier. Without the use of a belt, a mobile child will cause the mouth of the bottle to move out of the desired feeding position.
In light of the devices disclosed in the known art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the known art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing bottle support devices. In this regard, the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.